


Ask Siri

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Is A Bit Of A Tease, Ben Makes Rey Nervous, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HEA, HEA Guaranteed, Light Angst, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey And Ben Are Going At It, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Pink Ladies - Freeform, The Summer Exchange, Thirsty Peeps, Wall Sex, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, sophomore year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Rey has a crush on Ben and asks Siri if Ben will ever ask her on a date. Siri then sends him a text saying “will you ever ask me out on a date?” leaving Rey mortified.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 273
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange, One Shots to the Solo House





	Ask Siri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyBennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBennett/gifts).



> Heeeey, LizzyBennett! I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Thank you LadyofReylo for beta reading!

Rey lies flat on her stomach on the bed in her dorm room, feet swinging mindlessly in the air behind her. She scrolls through her timeline on Instagram and stops when she lands on Ben’s profile and the newly posted picture.

Her pointer finger traces his features on the screen of the phone, wondering what it’d feel like to kiss his lips. She hearts the picture and clicks on his name that takes her to his profile. Rey goes through every picture he’s in and stares at him longingly, sighing to herself.

When Rey started at college, her priority was the school: do the homework, get good grades, and graduate at last. It all changed before classes had even started when she accidentally bumped into Ben on her way to find the dorm room she was to stay in.

It was an instant attraction the first time Rey saw Ben. She knew by the feeling of ticklish butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him, that she had a crush that was here to stay. Rey spent freshman year pining after Ben Solo—the boy with dark tousled hair, dimples to die for and amber eyes to get lost in. She’s now a sophomore and still hasn’t gotten farther than small talk and a smile from his direction.

“Are you looking through Ben’s pictures again?”

Roses’ voice snaps Rey out of her dreamland and she drops the phone on the bed.

“Of course not!” Rey awkwardly laughs.

Rose hums in response. She scribbles in a notebook while once in a while looking at a page in the school book in front of her. Rey can’t remember the last time she saw Rose not sitting at the table studying. “Why don’t you ask him on a date? You’ve been head over heels about him for a year now.”

Rey lies back on the mattress, arms comfortably placed behind her head. “I want him to ask _me_ out. _Not_ the other way around.”

Rose shrugs. “Make Siri ask him out for you.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not making a bot do the work for me. Besides, what would I even say? Hey Siri, ask Ben ‘will you ever ask me out on a date?’”

A familiar beeping sound alarms Rey and she immediately sits up in bed when Siri says “message has been sent.” Rey widens her eyes and grabs her phone. She mumbles a continuous no, no, no as she searches the contacts on her phone and finds the message that has just been sent to Ben.

“Looks like you just did,” Rose muses. She bites her bottom lip to hide her grin.

“This isn’t funny!” Rey panics.

“It is for me.”

“Rose!” Rey groans and hides her face in the pillow. It’s embarrassing. She can never look Ben in the eyes again. How is she going to get through this year? She has to transfer to a new college and maybe get a new identity.

Rose stands from the table and walks the short steps over to their beds. She sits beside Rey at the edge of the bed and places a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder, afraid she might be crying. “Something was about to happen sooner or later if you want to get with him. It’s not like you can sneak into his dorm room and delete the message from his phone before he sees it.”

Rey lifts her head from the pillow and Rose realizes too late what she has just said. “You’re not seriously considering that…”

—•—

Rey bites her bottom lip nervously. From what she knows, Ben shouldn’t be in his dorm room and neither his roommate. Her heart pounds furiously in her chest and she feels like she’s about to faint. She stops for a second to look at her shaking hand before she twists the doorknob and walks inside.

The room smells like a mix of sweat and boy’s deodorant. Rey feels her heart do palpitations as she realizes this is the first time she’s stepped inside Ben’s room. Her eyes scan the two beds and instantly figures the one on the right must be his. Posters of bandmembers she remembers him talking about are hanging on the right side of the bright white wall. The floor is littered with used clothes she recognizes both Armitage and Ben have been wearing. What a mess.

Rey shakes her head. She needs to focus and find Ben’s phone before someone finds out she’s sneaked into a boy’s dorm room. She could get in big trouble for this as if being humiliated isn’t punishment enough. If only she knows where to start looking.

Rey doesn’t have time to think further. The door opens and Ben walks in wearing nothing but a towel secured around his waist. His dark wet hair drips onto his broad shoulders, a few droplets run down his toned skin. Rey spins on her heel the second the doorknob rattles and she looks at Ben like a deer caught in the headlights. He stops in his track and stares at Rey who’s turning bright as a tomato.

“Rey?”

“I—I…” This is not happening. This is not happening! _This is not happening!_

“I don’t mind the visit but what are you doing here?” Ben cocks an eyebrow in confusion and gives her a small smile. He closes the door behind him and walks over to his closet, picking out some clothes to wear. Rey’s heart flutters by his words. _He doesn’t mind her being here_.

Ben drops the towel to the floor and Rey widens her eyes, turning her back to him. He’s changing while she’s in here with him. Naked. He’s naked.

Rey blinks to bring herself back to reality, remembering she still hasn’t answered Ben yet. Think, Rey, think. “I—I’m here t-to uh meet Armitage.” Rey cringes. Armitage is the best excuse she could come up with. Her heart still pounds furiously but for a different reason.

Naked. Naked. Naked. Ben is naked.

“Didn’t he tell you he had classes now?” His voice is muffled for a second as if he’s pulling a shirt over his head.

“No.”

Rey looks around the room wondering where his phone is. If he reads the message while she’s still in the room… She needs to get out of here. This was a mistake. Why didn’t she listen to Rose?

“S-Shouldn’t you be in class?” Rey’s voice is shaky and unsteady. Her hands are clammy and she uses her dress to discreetly dry the sweat away. She dares a peek behind her back to see Ben is fully dressed, the towel draped over one shoulder.

“Cancelled.”

“Oh.”

Rey doesn’t know what to do with herself. What can she say to leave? Her hands are in front of her as she nervously fiddles with her fingers.

Ben continues rummaging through his closet. He pats down his pants as if he’s looking for something. Rey backs further into the room when he heads her way. He walks past her and looks under the sheet, finding his phone at last. Rey panics, tumbling over towards him while the words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop herself.

“Don’t read it!”

“Don’t read what?” Ben raises an eyebrow, looking at her in wonder. Rey eyes the screen to see he has no notifications. Weird.

“The message…” She mutters, puzzled. It is as if nothing has happened. Maybe he didn’t receive it?

“What message?”

“M-my message?”

Ben leans closer to Rey, eyes squinting a bit in a teasing manner. “Why? What did your message say?”

Rey’s eyes widen in shock as the hairs stand at the back of her neck. Ben is playing with her. He knows what she’s talking about. He’s treating her like it’s a big joke and she’s the punchline. Her bottom lip starts to quiver and Rey feels like she's about to cry. She turns to leave but Ben instantly grabs her by the elbow and tugs her back.

“Where are you going?”

“Away from you,” Rey hisses irked and pulls her arm to herself. “I’m not a fucking joke, Ben.” She turns to leave for the second time but Ben manages yet again to pull her back, swiftly pressing her against his hard chest. Rey’s shaking with anger and humiliation but Ben only tightens his grip around her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted to tease you a little.”

Rey slowly calms down. She concentrates on her breathing, inhaling Ben’s scent while doing so. He smells fresh of soap and shampoo. The towel is still hanging on his shoulder.

“I saw your message before I took a shower.”

 _No_.

Rey’s body stiffens for a moment. She finally finds the strength to push against his chest and he lets go. She lifts her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. This _is_ really happening.

“Why didn’t you text me back?” she mumbles through her fingers.

“Why didn’t you ask me in person?” Ben smiles sweetly but Rey doesn’t see it, still hiding her face in her hands. He drops the towel to the floor and it lands by his feet.

Because of freaking Siri. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Ben gently pries her hands away from her face but she doesn’t meet his gaze. He uses his pointer finger to tilt her head up by her chin to make her look him in the eyes. “I _did_ want to ask you out but you were always gone every time I saw you. I figured you weren’t interested and were avoiding me.”

She _was_ avoiding him because every time she as much as looked at him, her legs magically turned to jelly and she couldn’t be herself, not when she knew he was near.

Her heart flutters by his words. He noticed her.

“I—You make me nervous.”

Ben lifts a hand to tug a strand of hair behind her ear, using it as an excuse to get closer. “I do?” He teases her again and she grudgingly looks away from his eyes, cheeks getting redder if possible.

“I like you too, Rey.”

She didn’t tell him but she doesn’t have to. He knows.

His words make her look at him again with a softer expression. She parts her lips to speak but closes them again, speechless. This is everything she’s ever dreamed of. He wants her just as much as she has wanted him.

Ben can’t help but admire every little feature of Rey’s face. Even in her flustered state with wide eyes, and red cheeks, she’s beautiful. He’s always thought she’s beautiful. From the moment she accidentally bumped into him, he knew he wanted her and as she’s standing in front of him, in his dorm room, alone with him, he can’t help himself with the filthy thoughts that are going through his mind.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Ben whispers under his breath but loud enough for Rey to hear.

“Please do.” The words tumble out of her mouth before she has time to think twice. Ben looks at her in amazement, surprised she actually heard him. Rey immediately bites her bottom lips nervously. She didn’t mean to say that out loud.

Ben doesn’t have to be told twice. He pounces on Rey in the next second, grabbing her gently by the neck and presses his lips against hers. She bumps into the wall behind them, eyes widening in shock but she quickly closes them, savoring the kiss. Rey lifts her arms and places them around Ben’s neck, pulling him closer.

She feels his tongue swipe over the seam of her mouth, asking for entrance. She parts her mouth to let him in, their tongues battling for dominance. Lips smack loudly against each other and Rey feels a pool of heat form in her lower region. He’s a good kisser, better than she imagined.

A hand sneaks down her back and ends on her butt, grabbing a cheek, squeezing gently. The hand continues down a leg making goosebumps form on her skin. Ben’s hand slips under her dress and finds her thong. He grins, feeling a wet spot at her clothed heat as he slowly starts teasing her with one finger.

“You’re already so wet,” he muses against her lips. “Is that for me?”

“Yes,” Rey whimpers, feeling herself getting wetter by the second. “Only for you.”

“It better be.”

Ben grabs a hold of the fabric and yanks the thong down and Rey lets it fall to the floor. She steps out of it and gently kicks the material away, internally applauding herself for the choice of underwear. Ben hikes the end of the dress up and hoists it to her waist, almost groaning by the sight of her exposed thighs.

He kisses her again and she greedily accepts, stepping slightly on her toes to reach his height. “Jump,” he mumbles against her lips and she instantly obliges. Ben catches her with ease and she locks her legs tightly around his waist. Letting go of her legs, he presses his hips to Rey while giving himself room to unzip his pants. With much trouble, he manages to pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles, freeing his already semi-hard cock.

Ben rubs his cock against Rey’s wet slit making her moan from pleasure. He continues a few times until he’s hard enough. A hand grabs a hold of Rey’s butt to steady her while Ben guides his cock to her entrance. He slips in with ease and Rey’s mouth forms an ‘o’ over the smooth entrance, gasping at how big he is, filling her up entirely. If she wasn’t so caught up in the moment, she would’ve noticed the smug smirk on Ben’s lips.

Rey bumps her head into the wall when Ben thrusts into her but she doesn’t care, too caught up in the waves of pleasure rushing through her body. With her hands still around his shoulders, she fists his shirt between her fingers.

Ben is reckless. He barely lets her adjust before he starts a frantic pace, pounding into her in a heated way. Curling her toes, Rey closes her eyes for a brief moment, biting her lip to hold back a moan. She’s never done it against a wall before but the thought of it always aroused her. It’s even hotter than she imagined, sandwiched between a wall and the guy of her dreams.

“ _Is this what you wanted?_ ”

Ben’s breathing is ragged as he speaks. He speeds up his movement and Rey slams her head back against the wall in pleasure, her head nodding repetitively.

“ _Yes_ , _Ben_ ,” she shudders, so aroused from head to toe she can’t think straight. “ _I’ve wanted you for a year_ ,” she moans.

“ _What did you wait for?_ ”

“ _You_.” Rey stares into Ben’s eyes, her hair tangling into a mess as her head rubs against the wall. “ _I waited for you_ —” He silences her by capturing her lips.

It’s a wet affair of skin slapping skin as Ben pounds into Rey, grunting and moaning with each thrust. Her bra isn’t off yet but his thrusts are rough enough to still make her chest bounce, boobs jiggling slightly. Ben has noticed too and he can’t wait to rip the fabric off her for round two, watching as her perfect little tits rocks along with each thrust. Her nipples are hard enough to show through her dress, perky, and round.

Ben gives Rey one last peck on her lips before he continues to kiss the crook of her mouth, cheek and ends at her neck. He starts peppering her skin with sweet kisses and she leans her head to the side to give him more access. It arouses her more, if possible.

“ _Fuck, Ben!_ ”

Ben nibbles gently, sucking on the skin long enough to leave a large purple hickey. Rey is too far gone to notice but he doesn’t care about how she’ll react. She’s finally his and he’s letting everyone know.

Her hot moans and small whimpers are music to his ears. He can’t get enough of it. Ben often wondered what cute little sounds she would make in bed and he’s _not_ disappointed.

At some point, his arms start to shake as it’s getting hard for him to continue holding her up. Rey buries her head in Ben’s neck and he wonders for a moment why she’s hiding from him. She squeezes around him in a way that drives him crazy and nearly sends him over the edge. It’s when she moans softly and afterward relaxes that he realizes she just came.

Good. He doesn't have to worry about finishing her off. Usually, he’s the one that comes first.

Ben pulls out of Rey in the last second and he comes on the floor. He uses his foot to fetch the towel and run it over the floor to clean his mess. He gently lets her go and Rey slowly slides down him. He presses his forehead to hers, panting softly in each other’s faces, catching their breaths. She slumps against him, worn-out from their previous work out. She leans on him tiredly, slowly closing her eyes and reopening them again.

Rey unsteadily uses Ben as support to push herself away from him, reaching for her thong on the floor behind him. Ben is quick to react and grabs her the second she attempts to move away from him.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Rey squeals when she’s thrown on the bed. Ben almost eagerly rips her dress off along with her bra, making sure that every little fabric that’s separating them is thrown to the floor. He already made sure to take his shirt off and kick his pants and underwear away before crawling in the bed with her, too impatient to be inside her again.

Ben takes her again in the missionary style. Just the mere sight of Rey’s naked body is enough to make his member rise. Her breasts bounce and jiggle in the lovely way he imagined as he restlessly pounds into her.

He’s exhausted after the third round and pants heavily when he rolls off her, landing on the other side of the bed, sweat glistening on his chest. Rey feels empty when he pulls out. She lies awkwardly next to him, naked and unsure of what to do with herself as she’s coming back to her senses.

“So?” Ben turns his head to look at Rey who lifts an arm to shield her chest. She can still feel his hands and mouth roaming all over her body.

“So what?” she asks softly.

She blushes when one of his big hands grabs her by the waist and tugs her into his chest. “Where do you want to go?”

“Go where?”

“On our date.” Ben pokes her nose, grinning sweetly as she groans, reminded by her embarrassment. Rey hides her face in the crook of his neck while Ben grabs his sheet and drags it over them, his arms protectively wrapped around her small frame.

“What do you say?” He nudges her head with his nose, making her lift her head to look at him. Ben takes the opportunity to quickly peck her lips and Rey shyly lets her head fall back down again.

“Surprise me,” she mumbles in his chest. He still smells good despite what they’ve just spent—who knows—hours on doing. She can faintly pick up on shampoo and soap mixed with sweat and sex.

Ben goes quiet after that. No more words need to be said at the moment. They both know how they feel about each other. Rey falls asleep shortly after, tugged under the warm sheet in the arms of the man she adores. Ben stays awake and watches her sleep, loving how she fits perfectly as if they are made for each other.

The door to the dorm room opens without warning and Ben’s roommate Armitage steps inside. He stops in the threshold, eyes locking on Rey who’s peacefully sleeping in Ben’s bed. A smug grin forms on his lips as he drops his school bag to the floor.

“About time!”

Ben’s eyes widen and he carefully lifts his pointer finger to press it against his lips, signaling for his roommate to be quiet. Armitage doesn’t care and babbles on.

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to work up the courage and talk to her for more than five seconds. It was getting quite annoying to listen to your whining when you saw her with other guys.”

“Get out,” Ben says through gritted teeth, growing impatient. Armitage is going to wake up Rey if he doesn’t shut up and leave.

“No offense but I actually thought of you as a bit of a pussy. Couldn’t even ask a girl out and it took you a whole year to get her to sleep with you. I’m impressed. I didn’t think you had it—”

“Get out!”

When Armitage doesn’t listen, Ben takes a pillow and aims for Armitage who closes the door just in time for the pillow to hit the door. Rey stirs in his arms and Ben shoots daggers to the door, irked that his roommate waked her up.

“What is happening?” she asks tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Ben mumbles “nothing” and kisses her forehead. He changes their position in one movement so Rey is lying under him.

“Ready for another round?”


End file.
